Ferris Bueller's Day off; The Lost Tape
Well, once at my alma mater I was in the AV club and the instructor wanted us to look through some old videotapes that were from a shelf in the projection room. They were gathering dust and he wanted to get rid of them. So as I and my classmates looked through the shelf I found a tape entitled “FBDO2”. I was a bit curious as to what it was so I took the old tape home. I being someone with hardly any technology still had a VHS player available. I had no idea what to expect, so I did as any moviegoer would do, I got some snacks and I played the movie. The beginning looked like an old tape and the THX Sound Logo came up. I thought “Well, It Sounds Pretty Good” then the opening credits flew in. it read “From the Mind of John Hughes comes the next big film; the conclusion of Ferris Bueller’s Day Off” I then thought “Wow! This should be interesting! I Love Ferris Bueller” then a shot of Cameron in the garage is seen. Two bodies were strewn across the room. I then recognized the bodies to be Ferris Bueller and Sloane Peterson. He had blood all over him and a piece of glass full of blood as well. He had just murdered them then He muttered “I took the stand. You must be so proud Bueller.” over and over again then he looked over where the camera was and looked directly at me. I shook in fear. “Hello. Did you know that I love you?. Please don’t turn away” he said in a loving but scary voice. He reached out through the TV as I backed up in fear. I was a bit frightened. Wouldn’t you? He then stroked my face as I felt the cold blood from his hand run down my cheek. He then got closer and told me “you’re alone. I can tell.” He then kissed me as the film turned grainy and he became real. He sat next to me and held me close to his body. He was cold; he dropped me on the ground and began to undress me. I struggled, screamed and I cried. He then said “baby, you just witnessed a murder I’ve committed. That means we both have to have coitus or you will go along with Bueller and his girlfriend.” I had no choice. I valued my life. It felt like an eternity when we began but then I remembered that love I had for him. Creepy, Maybe, but still, I valued my life. What ever happened to him? He disappeared and was never heard of again. The only memory left of him is my son which was named after him, in lieu of my life. If I would have ever told a soul, he’d come back and he’d kill me in front of my son, Category:Lost episudes Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Wall of Text Category:Pasta Trying To Be Good When It Sucks Enough To Be A Troll Category:Stupid is as the main character does Category:WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT